Belkin
History The Third Reich Before the Second World War the industrial town of Belkin played a major role in rearming Germany. Alone, it produced a large percentage of the nations planes, and tanks, it was even the home of several aviation records at the time. As the war broke out in 1939, Belkin was used as a military base for the German army, and was the head quarters for the offensive in the West until Paris was seized in 1940. As the Allies invaded France in 1944, Belkin suffered terribly from continuous bombing raids, which caused devastating damage. This did not break the population’s spirit, they still produced what they could for the war effort, and in their spare moments began rebuilding their homes and businesses, as a result a strong sense of Nationalism grew through the community. Even when the Allies occupied Belkin it still fought aggressively, on several occasions Hitler was recorded as saying "If only our troops in the East had the courage and determination of the Belks". The Cold War After the fall of Berlin in 1945, Belkin tried to claim independence from Germany, however the attempt failed after America intervened fearing it would encourage other provinces to break away. As the Cold War started heating up, and fears of a Soviet invasion increased, Belkin remained German due to obligations to stop the Red Army from walking deeper into its motherland. Independence After East and West Germany reunited, and the Soviet Union collapsed, Belkin was free from threat at last, and new feelings of independence began to emerge. In 2004 the Reichstag made an official statement saying that after years of demands Belkin would not be allowed to secede from Germany. The news of this was naturally upsetting for the Belks, and it resulted in violent riots until late 2005 when the Reichstag withdrew its remark and allowed a referendum for Belkin to vote on its independence. As expected Belkin was victorious, and on March 21, 2006 it officially separated from Germany. The Great War Within an hour of GATO's declaration of war on the 15th of July, Belkin became actively involved in the conflict. From the very beginning over commitment was a major issue after opening a three front war on the NPO. The initial days of fighting proved to be a success as Belkin enjoyed the wealth from war, but every day the constant battles and missile attacks quickly began to erode its infrastructure and economy. After the first week of war, almost half the nations infrastructure was destroyed, yet the determination to fight was still strong as more alliances joined the CoaLUEtion. During the second week however, the fighting became more intense and eventually Belkin's defences snapped under the strain. Belkin’s involvement in the Great War was not regretted, but resulted in at least several thousand casualties, and overwhelming destruction. After the war, it was estimated that close to 60-70% of Belkin's infrastructure was destroyed. Government The general population commonly refers to the government of Belkin as a monarchy, as they respect and obey the decisions of the nations royal family dearly. However, the international community recognizes the true rulers to be Naffer’s administration, which was elected in March 2006. Recently, the government has been accused of monitoring the royal family, and putting pressure on them to meet certain demands laid out by Naffer. While these are only rumours, it is clear however that since being elected the administration has shaped itself into a more centralised power, and now controls many aspects of society. Naffer has denied rumours of attempting to form a dictatorship, and claimed, “the powers which my administration has received since March are essential in building the economy of Belkin, we are not interested in dominating the nation”. Economy Belkin’s strong economy is continuously growing at a fast rate, yet is still very fragile. Its strength is commonly described by economists as being made up of a combination of successful trades, which involve rich resources, and the careful planning of Naffer’s ongoing economic campaign. Industrial Campaign The industrial campaign was the first of Naffer’s series of economic plans to ensure steady and successful growth long term. The idea behind it was to produce factories and a harbour to manufacture mass-produced products, which would reduce the cost of future infrastructure. The campaign ended successfully in September 2006. Economic Campaign After the first phase was finished, the second campaign immediately went into effect. No results have yet been announced as it is still not complete, but theirs been speculation that progress is going faster then expected. The aim is to have set up a new world class standard in education, and a serious of banks no latter than February 2007. Facility Campaign No information has been officially announced on this campaign, but it has been suggested that it will be directed at providing better facilities and services to the people of Belkin. Healthcare will more than likely be a major part of the plan, as well sporting venues. The launching date of this campaign is to be announced early 2007. Improvements Belkin currently owns 5 banks, 5 factories and a Harbor. For information on future improvements refer to the economy section. Military Campaigns Category:Nations